quiero ser princesa
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: basado en una historia real. Alice solamente quiere ser aceptada y su sueño es ser una princesa querida y admirada por todos , cuando adelgazar se convierte en una horrible obsesión las princesas Ana y Mia hacen su aparición u.u . Mal summary pero creo que es linda. :ppppp pasen y denle una oportunidad.
1. introduccion

Quiero ser princesa.

Alice POV:

Nadie entiende ni sabe por lo que estoy pasando. Todos me ven y ven a la chica depresiva y solitaria del instituto, no es que me guste ser masoquista ni nada de eso pero mi vida es sufrimiento y mi único consuelo es el sueño de ser princesa.

Mi familia y yo llegamos desde Alaska a Forks hace casi 7 años. Yo nunca fui una chica conflictiva, de hecho era bastante tímida y apocada pero los chicos y chicas del pueblo no me aceptaban y me trataron mal desde que me vieron. Siempre me molestaban y me decían cosas que me fueron destruyendo desde adentro, tal vez por eso hago lo que hago ahora.

Mi vida no es mala pero desearía que alguien entendiera que yo solamente quiero ser una princesa y que las cosas que hago para lograrlo son necesarias. Ustedes se preguntaran que es ser una princesa, pues es ser delgada, bonita, deseada, querida y aceptada. Cosas que en estos momentos no soy.

Nadie asume que de verdad estoy gorda y que así jamás seré bonita y que nunca encontraré el amor porque a los hombres les gustan las niñas flacas no las chicas gordas y feas.

Para conseguir mi sueño comencé a los catorce años cuando me provocaba el vómito después de cada comida, sin embargo, hace un tiempo mi madre me encontró en el baño haciéndolo y desde entonces no me dejan sola en casa por el miedo a que lo vuelva a hacer. La verdad vomitar me daba resultados rápidos, es decir, bajé de peso casi a la semana de haberlo intentado y estaba más que contenta con los resultados pero luego ya vomitaba aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Era como una costumbre arraigada.

Luego de que mi madre me encontrara haciendo eso comenzó a vigilar mis hábitos alimenticios y obligarme a comer, pero yo era mucho más lista que ella y en el instituto no almorzaba nada ya que todo engorda menos el agua y antes de intentar comer cualquier alimento revisaba la información nutricional y calórica que tenía anotadas en un cuaderno que siempre llevaba con migo.

Mis hermanos me hablaban de psicólogos y de pedir ayuda, pero yo no estoy enferma yo solamente quiero ser aceptada y querida por lo menos una vez en la vida además ¿qué hay de malo con querer ser delgada?

Los blogs de Ana y Mia eran mi gran compañía por las noches y los días. Aplicaba cada uno de los tips de la manzana envenenada en mi vida diaria además de que como decían las princesas a las gordas nadie las quiere y yo no quiero vivir así. A veces pensaba que sería lindo tener tan solo una amiga y estaba segura que cuando fuera una princesa la tendría.

Cuando me sentía débil y comía veía las fotos de las delgadas modelos a las que admiraba y me prometía llegar a ser como ellas. De hecho pegué la foto de Keira Knightley en la puerta de mi closet para mi motivación diaria.

Cada vez que me desnudaba y me veía en el espejo me daba asco y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Qué hice yo para estar tan gorda y ser tan fea? ¿por qué no podía ser bonita?.

A raíz de mi falta de esfuerzo comencé con el autocastigo, cada vez que me daban ganas de comer o comía demasiado en el desayuno, almuerzo o cena me cortaba los brazos, las piernas y cuando sentía que lo merecía de verdad me cortaba el estómago ya que ahí dolía más y así aprendía a no comer.

Sé que nadie me entiende pero yo solamente quiero ser una princesa.

**Holaaa! C: ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con este nuevo fic basado en la historia real de una amiga que aun vive con el sueño de ser una princesa y que no entiende que ya lo es. No se si alguna de ustedes lee los blogs de Ana y Mia pero si es asi el fic no esta hecho con animos de ofender simplemente es una forma de expresarme. No se si continuarlo asi como romántico con Jasper y todo eso o dejarlo como one shoot, por favor dejen un review con su opinión, espero que les haya gustado y ojala leerlos pronto.**


	2. fotografia

Alice POV

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, mi padre siempre me decía que era una princesa, la más bonita de todas y que me casaría con mi príncipe azul. Ahora con diecisiete años me doy cuenta de que nada de eso es cierto, yo no soy ninguna princesa empezando por el hecho de que estoy gorda casi hecha una vaca y porque ningún chico se fijaría nunca en mí, es decir, soy tan mediocre y fea que ni siquiera he tenido novio y ya me estaba convenciendo de que nunca lo tendría.

Ese día lunes lo empecé como todos los días. Me levanté y me fui a duchar, odiaba verme reflejada en el agua o en los espejos pero sabía que a veces era necesario.

Cuando terminé de bañarme me quedé viendo mi reflejo en mi espejo de baño, no podía creer que aun estuviera tan gorda. Me decidí a confirmar mi teoría de que había engordado subiéndome a la pequeña báscula que tenía escondida en mi cuarto de baño. Suspiré con pesar, rabia y tristeza al comprobar que había subido por lo menos tres kilos.

Comencé a llorar como una tonta mientras envolvía mi horrible cuerpo en la toalla. No quería vomitar, no quería hacerme eso pero sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría cortándome con las tijeras o la regla en el instituto, además de que si lo intentaba bajaría más rápido de peso, sería una princesa en poco tiempo y todos me querrán para siempre. Me aferré a esas razones positivas y llevé mis dedos a mi garganta para provocarme el tan ansiado vomito mientras las lágrimas aun escurrían por mi rostro.

Una vez finalizado este necesario procedimiento debía limpiar el baño y chequear que en mi aliento no se notara nada. Primero me enjuagué la boca con bicarbonato de sodio y me eché unas cuantas pastillas de menta para que el olor acido desapareciera lo antes posible. Limpié el baño y salí hacia mi cuarto para escoger la ropa que usaría ese día.

Mi ropa no era gran cosa, es decir, admiraba a las modelos y los diseños prestigiosos pero nunca llegaría a usar la ropa que ellas usan, soy demasiado imperfecta para eso. Me puse casi lo primero que vi en el closet y me cubrí con mi eterno abrigo negro. Nunca me lo sacaba a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario ya que aunque suene algo extraño no quería que los demás vieran mi cuerpo ¿Para qué mostrar algo tan feo cuando en el mundo hay un millón de chicas hermosas?

-¡Alice, a desayunar!-me llamó mi madre desde la cocina.

Suspiré con algo de pesar y bajé al lugar donde mis padres y hermanos desayunaban animosamente. Me senté en mi lugar, a un lado de Edward y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja y una muy pequeña tostada. No quería comer ya que después o tendría que vomitar o me sentiría más que culpable y eso me llevaría a cortarme.

-Come Alice-dijo mi mamá mirándome con algo de pesar-, apenas has tocado tu pan.

-Sí estoy comiendo-susurré bajando un poco la mirada a mi vaso de jugo.

Era normal que mamá se preocupara, ya me había encontrado una vez vomitando en mi baño y eso me acarreó problemas y varias visitas a psicólogos que en vez de ayudarme solamente me hacían sentir peor. No quería que mi familia pensara que estaba enferma porque yo sabía que no era así, solamente quería ser una princesa y eso solo se logra con fuerza de voluntad al no comer.

Mis hermanos terminaron de desayunar y se encaminaron al auto, yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero mamá me interrumpió.

-Hija-comentó rápidamente mientras se levantaba-, hoy te llevaré yo al instituto.

Asentí una sola vez para tomar mis cosas y encaminarme al auto de mamá. No me gustaba viajar en auto ya que si caminaba podía bajar más rápido de peso. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y esperé hasta que el auto comenzó a moverse.

-¿por qué no comiste nada en el desayuno?-preguntó ella de repente, tomándome casi por sorpresa.

-Porque no tenía hambre-susurré sabiendo que mi mentira era obvia.

-Sabes que no es eso-mi madre dejó de conducir y estacionó el automóvil cerca de una plaza-. No trates de engañarme porque te conozco de antes de que nacieras y sé que tú no estás comiendo porque quieres ser delgada, lo supe desde que te encontré vomitando y llorando en el baño.

-Mamá, tu no entiendes-sollocé tratando de reprimir inútilmente el llanto-. No sabes lo difícil que es ir todos los días a un lugar donde nadie te quiere, donde todos te ven como una chica rara, donde desde siempre fui humillada y tratada con desprecio ¿o es que no te acuerdas que llegaba todos los días llorando del colegio? Mi vida es horrible, mamá y lo peor es que nadie entiende que quiero encajar y ser bonita por una sola vez en la vida.

-No tienes que querer ser bonita porque ya eres bonita-susurró mi mamá tomándome una mano con cariño-, no tienes que desear ser delgada porque ya eres muy delgada.

-Yo no me veo así –respondí con la voz quebrada-. Cada día que pasa estoy más y más gorda y por eso nadie me quiere además tu puedes decir que soy bonita y todo lo demás porque eres mi mamá y es normal que las madres quieran a los hijos pero no todos son como tú.

Mamá optó por quedarse en silencio y comenzó a conducir hasta que llegamos al instituto. Por supuesto mi hermano Edward ya había llegado y Emmett debía de estar en la universidad. Mis hermanos y yo manteníamos una buena relación pese a todo, Edward siempre me defendía cuando los otros chicos del instituto me molestaban a me trataban mal, sin embargo, ese día no lo vi en el estacionamiento por lo que supuse que debía de estar en clases.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto sentía las miradas o los comentarios de mis compañeros. Casi siempre me trataban como si tuviera la lepra o algo así, de hecho hace algún tiempo unas chicas me encerraron en el baño creyendo que sería una buena broma verme llorando y pidiendo ayuda por horas.

La primera clase era de música donde nos comunicaron la horrible noticia de que tendríamos que cantar una canción al final del semestre. Odiaba tener que exponer y hablar cosas en público por dos simples razones la primera era que soy demasiado insegura como para eso y la segunda, consecuencia de la primera es que me desmayo casi siempre que tengo que hablar frente a una gran multitud de personas.

Mientras pasaba la hora de clases una horrible sensación de culpa invadía a mi conciencia, quería vomitar pero sabía que ya no valía la pena ya que había pasado más de una hora de haber comido y las calorías ya habían sido consumidas. El sentimiento de culpa comenzó a ser ansiedad, ansiedad por cortarme y autocastigarme por lo que había hecho.

Apenas sonó el timbre corrí al baño y me encerré en un cubículo para sacar las pequeñas tijeras que llevaba en mi abrigo. Me arremangué un poco la manga de mi ropa y comencé a dibujar líneas horizontales sobre la piel recién cicatrizada de mi brazo. La sangre comenzaba a caer y a manchar el piso pero eso no me importaba, lo que importaba era aprender a no comer y este castigo me ayudaría a eso. El dolor era intenso y me hacía llorar pero no se comparaba al dolor que sentía cuando me cortaba el estómago o las piernas. Cuando terminé mi castigo guardé mis tijeras y acaricié con la yema de los dedos mis nuevas cicatrices y las vendé con la venda que guardaba en mi bolso.

Salí del baño para escuchar un poco de música durante el receso. La canción Torn de Natalie Imbruglia me acompañó mientras me sentaba en una de las escaleras y abrazaba mi brazo que ahora me dolía muchísimo.

Fue en ese momento, en el que el coro de la canción resonaba en mis oídos, en el que mi brazo me dolía más que antes y en el que me acurruqué un poco más en mi abrazo cuando sentí el flash de una cámara fotográfica. Me incorporé casi de inmediato y vi a un chico que nunca antes había visto en el instituto, él era alto, de cabello rubio y ensortijado, con ojos hermosos y azules como el mar y una sonrisa realmente increíble. Tenía una cámara fotográfica colgada en el cuello por lo que la lógica me dijo que él me había tomado la fotografía.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le pregunté mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Nada, simplemente te tomé una foto porque quiero participar en un concurso de fotografía-contestó con un deje de acento sureño-, ¿quieres verla? Salió muy bonita.

-¡No!, no quiero verla-exclamé casi de inmediato-. Quiero que la borres, de seguro salí horrible.

-Nada de eso-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- saliste preciosa, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Alice ¿y tú?-pregunté con algo de pesar al saber que ese chico tenía una foto mía en su poder.

-Jasper-contestó sonriéndome con alegría.

-Bueno Jasper-comenté riendo-, te informo que con esa foto no ganaras nada. Al contrario es muy probable que pierdas o ganes un premio a la fotografía más horrible.

Jasper me sonrió y negó con la cabeza a la vez que guardaba su cámara fotográfica. Fruncí un poco el ceño ya que no me gustaba que me tomaran fotografías, como dije antes odiaba las cosas que reflejaran y una foto era un buen ejemplo de ello.

**Bueno he decidido continuar este fic y espero que les guste *-*. Ojala sigan leyendo y espero dejen sus reviews *-*. No tengo mucho que decir solamente gracias por leer y perdón por lo cortante pero es que tengo que salir. Feliz Halloween a los que lo celebran y espero que estén muy bien *-***

**Reviews n.n**

** .crepusculo: Hola! c: como estás? Espero que bien n.n , gracias por leer y como podras ver he decidido incluir a Jasper en el fic y hacerlo romántico aunque aun no se nota mucho eso xd. Espero leerte pronto y ojala que estes bien. Feliz Halloween *-* nos vemos pronto, isa.**


	3. llanto

Jasper POV

Ese día lunes era mi primer día de clases en el instituto ya que ese fin de semana me había mudado desde el sur con mi familia. En un principio no quería vivir en un pueblo tan frio y pequeño como Forks pero cuando íbamos llegando a la nueva casa me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas y paisajes que podría fotografiar.

Eso era lo que más me gustaba hacer en la vida, amaba tomar fotografías a cualquier cosa que me pareciera interesante y estaba completamente decidido a ser fotógrafo profesional cuando me graduara del instituto, para empezar había oído que se realizaría un concurso de fotografía y aun no sabía qué imagen enviar a él.

Durante mi primer día en el instituto no había dejado de tomar fotografías, sin embargo, ninguna me convencía realmente y de verdad que quería ganar ese concurso de fotografía ya que con el dinero del premio podría comprar una nueva cámara y quien sabe tal vez comenzar a tomar fotografías para buscar un trabajo.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto mientras buscaba algo más que fotografiar cuando la vi. Ella estaba sentada en un escalón abrazando su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho y ligeramente recargada contra la pared. No podría decir a ciencia cierta si es que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar o estaba muy concentrada en la letra de la canción que escuchaba. Ella era preciosa, la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, su rostro era hermoso, delicado, tenía unos ojos verdes malditamente especiales y brillantes, sus facciones eran finas, tiernas y parecía un pequeño duendecillo. Sin embargo, denotaba una tristeza y una soledad abrumadoras y desconcertantes.

Totalmente bajo el hechizo de su increíble belleza le tomé una fotografía, que si bien había salido hermosa no le hacía justicia a la chica real que tenía frente a mis ojos. Ella se despabiló un poco y me miró con el ceño fruncido de seguro por haberla fotografiado sin permiso.

Durante nuestra breve conversación supe que su nombre era Alice y que no estaba para nada contenta con la idea de aparecer de la noche a la mañana en un concurso de fotografía. La chica se pasó casi todo el receso tratando de convencerme para que borrara la fotografía, cosa que obviamente no consiguió.

Después de que terminó el receso no la volví a ver hasta la última hora de clases donde traté de sentarme lo más cerca posible de ella. La verdad no presté nada de atención a lo que decía la profesora, mis ojos y toda mi atención estaban puestas en Alice quien anotaba cosas en su cuaderno y de vez en cuando se acariciaba con cuidado su brazo izquierdo.

No había podido dejar de mirarla durante toda la clase y aunque hubiera podido creo que no lo hubiera hecho. Mientras la observaba pude notar como de vez en cuando se pasaba la mano derecha por debajo de los ojos y fue cuando supe que estaba llorando. Eran movimientos breves y precisos en los que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, nadie excepto yo. No quería que llorara, pero tampoco sabía que podía hacer para ayudarla, quería abrazarla y susurrarle que todo estará bien pero no podía hacerlo ya que no la conocía bien y me vería como un loco.

Alice se pasó casi toda la clase con su llanto silencioso y desapercibido. Cuando fue la hora de salida ella se retiró rápidamente y yo comencé a seguirla a distancia. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto me fijé que un chico alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes se acercaba a ella. Pensé que sería su novio pero descarté esa idea al escuchar que eran hermanos.

-¿Te vienes con migo?-le preguntó él para que ella negara con la cabeza lentamente-, ¿sabes que mamá te regañará cuándo llegues a casa?

-No me importa-susurró ella-, prefiero caminar además de que me demoro casi lo mismo que tú en auto.

-Vale-suspiró él-, pero prométeme que si te cansas tomaras el autobús

Alice asintió una sola vez y besó a su hermano en la mejilla a modo de despedida irse caminando tal vez en dirección a su casa.

Por mi parte llegué algo tarde a mi casa pero mis padres casi no lo notaron así que subí a mi cuarto para revelar las fotos de la cámara. Mientras terminaba de hacer eso vi la foto de Alice entre el grupo de imágenes que ya había revelado. Era una fotografía realmente hermosa y que transmitía muchos sentimientos y emociones. No sé muy bien por qué pero casi de forma mecánica tome un sobre del escritorio, escribí mis datos, mi dirección y guarde la foto de ella para enviarla a primera hora al concurso.

Alice POV

Ese día fue uno de los más malos de mi vida, todos parecían querer humillarme y molestarme por cualquier cosa además de que me dolía mucho el brazo donde me había cortado pero sabía que ese dolor era necesario así que eso era lo que menos importaba.

Me sentía tan triste aunque a decir verdad siempre estoy triste, eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar a no ser que logré ser delgada. Solamente seré feliz cuando sea linda y flaca, cosas que tal vez nunca pasen.

Me había pasado la última hora de clases llorando y por supuesto nadie lo había notado o lo habían notado pero no les importaba, sin embargo, llorar en el instituto no ayuda en nada a desahogarse es como querer bañarse en el cine, prácticamente imposible. Por lo que apenas llegué a casa me encerré en mi cuarto, ahí podía llorar y sufrir todo lo que quisiera sin ser molestada.

Lloré por casi una hora y comencé a pensar en Jasper y en que estaba más que loco por querer una foto mía. O tal vez ya había oído que todos me molestaban en el instituto y quería unirse a todos los chicos y chicas por el simple hecho de que dañarme y decirme palabras que duelen estaba de moda.

Me quedé escuchando música y cantando para mi sola hasta que mi mamá me llamó para cenar. No quería ir, no quería engordar más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía que con cada comida engordaba por lo menos diez quilos y me dolía ver a mi mamá sufriendo por mi maldita culpa. Estoy segura de que ella quisiera tener una hija menos problemática, más sociable y normal. Estoy segura de que si ella hubiera podido elegir a su hija no me hubiera escogido a mí, nadie me hubiera escogido a mí.

-Hola hijita-me saludó mi papá abrazándome cuando llegué a cenar al comedor-¿cómo está la princesita más hermosa del mundo?

-Bien-mentí con una sonrisa llena de falsedad.

Mi papá era medico en el hospital del pueblo, era obvio que si notaba que estaba algo mal que conseguiría una cita con el nutricionista y un psicólogo en menos de dos segundos. Es más ya lo ha hecho pero no quiero preocupar a mi familia por nada.

Mientras todos cenaban yo apenas comía uno que otro bocado de ensalada, sabía que tendría que vomitarlo luego o cortarme el estómago porque ya había comido más de lo que debía en el desayuno y ahora en la cena. Masticaba cada trozo de comida por lo menos 50 veces para que mi mamá pensara que estaba comiendo bien.

-Alice, sabes perfectamente que no te levantaras de esta mesa hasta que vea ese plato vacío-me dijo mamá viendo mi plato prácticamente intacto-y no me vengas con que estás enferma porque necesitas comer.

-No puedes obligarme-susurré tomando un largo trago de agua-, además es mi vida no la tuya.

-Tienes que comer-me gritó mamá-¡te recuerdo que tienes anemia ¿quieres tener leucemia también?

Comencé a sollozar mientras mi padre trataba de calmar a mi madre. Me habían detectado la anemia hace casi un mes y tenía que tomar pastillas de hierro para ver si así me recuperaba. Según mi mamá estoy anémica porque vomitaba demasiado ( ella cree que ya no lo hago y es mejor así) y porque prácticamente no como. Pero nunca me había gritado para que comiera casi siempre me dejaba comer lo que yo estimara conveniente

-Hijita-me llamó mi papá con comprensión-, trata de comer un poco. Tu mamá tiene razón y no es normal que una chica como tú no coma nada en el día.

-Es que no tengo hambre-sollocé antes de correr a encerrarme a mi cuarto para poder llorar como siempre.

Me quedé dormida en medio del llanto con la esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro y amaneciera muerta al otro día en la mañana.

**Ando apurada asi que no me puedo alargar. Gracias por leer de verdad *-* además de que para mi es importante ya que está basada en una historia real espero que les guste el fic y si quieren enviarme un review son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. corona

Alice POV

Las princesas nacemos todas con coronas y belleza pero a lo largo de la vida se va viendo quienes realmente pueden ser llamadas de esa forma. La manzana envenenada representa toda la comida y, cada vez que aceptamos y sucumbimos a la manzana que nos ofrece la bruja malvada se nos cae la corona y nuestra belleza se duerme.

La única forma de volver a ponernos la corona y de que nuestra belleza no se duerma es deshacernos del veneno consumido en menos de una hora para que las calorías no sean absorbidas por el cuerpo. El único objetivo de la bruja malvada es hacer que nuestra belleza se extinga y por eso nos tienta con la manzana envenenada y se puede disfrazar de las personas que más queremos, nuestros padres, hermanos o amigos para hacernos caer en su bien planeada trampa.

Yo ya había dejado de ser una princesa, de hecho nunca lo fui porque mi corona se ha caído muchas veces a lo largo de este tiempo y mi belleza está más que extinta o dormida. Todo eso es por culpa de mi falta de control y por no hacerle caso a los consejos de la princesa Ana que no come nada, que es perfecta y que solamente quiere ayudarme.

Cada vez que hablaba con otras princesas por el chat del blog me daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de ser de la realeza. Esas chicas sí que se esforzaban por ser delgadas y perfectas, en cambio yo no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo, si bien aplicaba casi todos los consejos de Ana y Mia no era suficiente, tenía que tomarme esto en serio y convertir el hambre de comida en hambre de ser delgada. Sabía de antemano ya que un artículo del blog lo citaba que la comida era como el arte ya que solamente existe para mirarla.

Ese día martes decidí que ya era suficiente y que no iba a caer en los juegos de la bruja que se estaba disfrazando de mi madre. No quería el veneno dentro de mi cuerpo y estaba segura de que haría cualquier cosa por ser linda, perfecta y aceptada.

Lo malo es que tenía hambre y que así era mucho más difícil soportar la tentación. Antes de salir de la calidez de mi cama observé detenidamente la fotografía de Keira Knightley y la fui comparando de a poco con mi cuerpo. Ella era más que bonita, era perfecta y estaba segura de que si me esforzaba y seguía los consejos de las princesas podría ser como ella.

Me duché y vestí rápidamente para bajar a tomar desayuno junto a mi familia.

-Buenos días hija-me saludó mamá mientras me sentaba en mi lugar de la mesa-¿cómo dormiste?

Quería gritarle a mamá, me había servido un plato de manzana picada y un poco de jugo de naranja. La manzana tenía 53 calorías y 14 carbohidratos, si seguía comiendo así jamás iba a ser perfecta.

-Bien-respondí con una sonrisa- ¿y tú?

No comí más de dos trozos de manzana pero eso era caer en la tentación ¿qué podía hacer para que la corona no se me siguiera cayendo?

Mientras iba en el auto con mi hermano no podía dejar de pensar que quería ser bonita y aceptada por lo menos una vez en la vida y que el peor error que pude haber cometido fue haber dejado Alaska, era pequeña cuando eso pasó pero desde que puse un pie en Forks comenzó mi infierno y la felicidad se alejó para siempre de mi vida.

Apenas llegué al instituto me bajé del auto y comencé a caminar muy rápido en dirección a mi primera clase. Tenía una extraña costumbre de caminar mirando el suelo ya que desde pequeña me daba miedo o tristeza mirar a las personas a la cara por el temor de encontrarme con unos ojos demasiado hostiles que me dieran a entender que era totalmente indeseada en este lugar.

Por este motivo y sin querer choqué con Jessica Stanley quien me miró con un marcado odio mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración ya acelerada producto del miedo.

-¿Por qué no te fijas maldita estúpida?- me preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Lo siento-murmuré bajando un poco la mirada-, no te vi y de verdad que fue sin querer.

-¡Me importa un comino!-exclamó agarrándome con demasiada fuerza el brazo para zamarrearme un poco-yo creo que tu entiendes que aquí nadie te quiere y que si te murieras no le harías falta a absolutamente nadie así que ¿por qué no nos haces el favor de morirte? para así alejar tu estúpida torpeza del pueblo y no andes chocando con nadie.

Jessica me empujó con desprecio y se fue caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. No entendía por qué ahora ella también me molestaba siendo que hace poco por lo menos me toleraba. De todas formas lo entendía, ella quería encajar y para hacerlo tenía que hacer lo que hace todo el resto y lo que casi todos tienen en común es el odio irracional hacia mí.

Pude sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, no quería llorar ya había llorado mucho el día anterior y eso era más que suficiente. Traté de relajarme un poco para continuar con mi camino a clases, sin embargo, lo único que conseguí fue que mis ojos se humedecieran y el llanto descendiera por mis mejillas a la vez que me apoyaba contra los casilleros.

Mientras lloraba me arremangué un poco la manga de mi abrigo y mi ropa, vi las marcas de los cortes en mi brazo y recordé el dolor que sentí en el momento en que los hice y que ese dolor no era nada en comparación con el que sentía en mi corazón.

-¿Qué te pasa?-escuché la voz de Jasper y, al levantar mi vista lo vi a mi lado mirándome con preocupación.

-Nada-respondí mientras ocultaba las cicatrices bajo mi ropa y limpiaba un poco las lágrimas de mi cara-, simplemente dicen que es saludable llorar de vez en cuando.

-No te creo-dijo antes de acercarse a mí y abrazarme con fuerza- si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo-, susurró cerca de mi oído.

Solo eso bastó para que comenzara a llorar abrazada a él como si le conociera de toda la vida. No sabía por qué necesitaba tanto un abrazo pero lloré hasta que sentí que no me quedaban más lágrimas, no entendía por qué me sentía tan cómoda al lado de Jasper, pero estaba segura de que todo eso tendría fecha de término.

-No sé qué es lo que te tiene tan triste-murmuró tomándome con cariño una mano-, pero sea lo que sea ten por seguro que voy a tratar de ayudarte. Además fuiste mi mejor modelo para el concurso de fotografía así que te debo un favor.

-De verdad que es raro que no lo sepas-respondí mientras trataba de esquivar su mirada-. Todos me ven como si fuera un verdadero fenómeno, nadie me quiere ¿o es qué nadie te dijo que siempre ando sola por los rincones? incluso hay veces en las que creo que todos parecen odiarme.

-No digas eso-musitó encontrando mi mirada y sosteniéndola con sus perfectos ojos azules-, no todos te odian de hecho me parece que eres una chica muy simpática y si quieres te puedo pasar a buscar después de cada clase para que pasemos el receso juntos y no te sientas tan sola.

Asentí una sola vez y dejé que me acompañara hasta mi primera clase. Pasé casi todo el día junto a él pero me excusé en la hora del almuerzo ya que como tenía hambre y estar cerca de tanta comida me podía jugar una mala pasada era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Jasper era realmente simpático y siempre trataba hacerme reír con alguna broma o algún comentario. Me prometió que estaría con migo en todas las clases que compartiéramos y que trataría de pasar a buscarme siempre en los recesos. No podía decir que éramos en verdad amigos ya que nos conocíamos hace demasiado poco tiempo y la confianza no es cosa que se gana en un solo día pero me parecía bueno contar con alguien que quisiera escucharme y tratara de entenderme.

Llegué a casa solamente para encerrarme en mi cuarto y ver que había de nuevo en el blog de las princesas y vi que el chat real estaba abierto. Introduje mi nombre de usuaria ( princess Ali) y comencé a hablar con una chica que tenía por nombre Vicky 2.0 :

_Princess Ali: Hola! c:_

_Vicky 2.0: Hola Ali *-* ¿cómo estás?_

_Princess Ali: Mal :'( u.u_

_Vicky 2.0 : ¿por qué? _

_Princess Ali: porque falta poco para que me llamen a cenar y no quiero comer, estoy demasiado gorda como para poder comer algo :cccc_

_Vicky 2.0 : Dile a tus papás que tienes mucha tarea para el instituto que si puedes cenar en tu pieza, si te dicen que sí entonces bota la comida en una bolsa y escóndela. Recuerda que no debes caer en la tentación de la manzana porque o si no el veneno te botará la corona :cccc_

_Princess Ali: Gracias Vicky! de verdad c: mis kilitos de más y yo te lo agradecemos _

_Vicky 2.0: No es por ser pesada ni inoportuna pero cuanto pesas? Yo mido 1 metro 60 y peso 48 kilos como veras estoy súper gorda u.u_

_Princess Ali: no me gusta decir cuánto peso pero creo que peso un poco más de 50 kilos y mido 1 metro 55 :ccccc quiero ser delgada como la princesa Ana u.u_

_Vicky 2.0: si sientes hambre mastica chicle, eso ayuda y recuerda que si comes las princesas se enfadaran contigo y no te ayudaran. Por cierto me llamo Victoria ¿y tú?_

_Princess Ali: Alice, lo siento Vicky tengo que irme. Otro día hablamos y nos compartimos otros consejitos c: gracias ;)_

Me salí del chat y decidí aplicar el consejo que Victoria me había dado, era lo mejor ya que así mi mamá dejaría de molestarme por la estúpida comida. Apenas ella me llamó a cenar le inventé la excusa del instituto y me dejó comer en mi cuarto. Por supuesto que no probé ni un solo bocado y la boté toda en una bolsa plástica que posteriormente tiré al basurero que estaba en el baño.

Yo quiero ser princesa y estoy segura de que tarde o temprano lo conseguiré.

**Holaa c: aquí yo con otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y si quieren pueden dejarme un review que será contestado más tarde. Reitero lo que he dicho que si alguna de ustedes lee los blogs de Ana y Mia el fic no esta hecho con animos de ofender a nadie osea cada uno tiene distintas opiniones sobre el tema pero como el fic es basado en una historia real la presencia de esos blogs era en cierto modo necesaria. Tampoco quiero fomentar con la historia los problemas alimenticios que pueden traer seguir los consejos de dichas paginas de internet, es solo una historia hecha en honor a la historia real de una amiga y espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Reviews n.n**

** .crepusculo: Hola! como estas? Yo bien y no importa que no hayas comentado el otro capitulo , eso es lo de menos ;)))). Yo creo que todas queremos un Jasper personal lo malo es que aun no sale la edición de bolsillo para llevar a todas partes u.u asdadsadsdads *-* Por lo que se ve Alice no quiere reconocer que tiene un problema y ahora en vez de acercarse a sus padres se está acercando aun más a los consejos de las princesas. Lo de intentar conocer más a Jasper ya lo ha hecho, o bueno casi lo ha hecho xd. Lo que si puedo decir es que Jasper tiene que tener mucha paciencia con Alice ya que salir del agujero en el que se ha metido no es para nada fácil pero esperemos que si pueda lograrlo *-***

**Tu fic me encanta y espero que tenga un final feliz e.e. Espero que estes bien y leerte pronto besos y abrazos c:**


	5. secretos

Jasper POV

Habían pasado casi seis semanas desde que había llegado al instituto y había conocido a Alice. Ella era una chica increíblemente simpática, tierna y dulce. Pasábamos casi todos los días juntos los días de clases y hablábamos siempre que podíamos por Facebook hasta que prácticamente se adentraba la noche.

Ella no hablaba mucho, solamente se reía de vez en cuando y eso era lo que más me gustaba: adoraba el sonido de su risa más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluso prefería verla feliz antes de la fotografía u otras cosas insulsas en comparación. Sin embargo, a veces Alice lloraba y por sus silencios podía deducir que había tenido un problema con alguien en el instituto o con su familia. Había aprendido a conocerla y sabía que se guardaba algunas cosas en el fondo de su alma que tal vez nunca me revelaría aunque me tuviera confianza.

Otra cosa que me pareció extraño en ella es que prácticamente no comía absolutamente nada, cada vez que le preguntaba por qué no almorzaba me decía que llegaba a comer a su casa o que simplemente no tenía hambre ya que se sentía enferma, aunque a decir verdad siempre me pareció extraño que no comiera nada en todo el día y que le mintiera a su hermano mayor cada vez que le preguntaba si había almorzado.

-Jasper-me llamó un día, creo que era viernes, mientras caminábamos por una plaza después del instituto-, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro que sí-respondí sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- ¿de qué se trata?

-Primero prométeme que me dirás la verdad-insistió Alice mirándome intensamente a los ojos con su verde mirada. Le prometí que así lo haría y que no se lo diría a nadie para que luego prosiguiera-, estoy gorda ¿cierto?

Miré a Alice como si estuviese loca, es decir, ella era demasiado delgada pero tampoco había que exagerar, ella era de una contextura normal para su estatura y me parecía un poco raro que pensara que estaba gorda. Aunque a decir verdad sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían una extraña obsesión con el peso y los kilos de más.

-No-respondí casi instantáneamente-, tú estás bien ósea no estas ni gorda ni con una delgadez extrema.

-¡Mentira!-exclamó con la voz quebrada- yo me veo gorda y no me digas que no es así porque sabes que es verdad.

-¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?-le pregunté ya algo enojado-, créeme que si alguien del instituto te está molestando se las va a ver con migo.

-Nadie tiene que decirme algo que ya sé de sobra-me gruñó exasperada mientras seguía caminando-¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Claro-respondí analizando la situación y mirando a Ali con cuidado-, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿tú… tú has hecho algo que el resto de las personas piense que está mal para conseguir algo?-preguntó algo nerviosa y dubitativa.

-No te entiendo-dije mirándola fijamente con una leve sospecha de que algo malo estaba pasando-, pero creo que no ¿y tú?

-No lo sé-respondió con la duda en los ojos-, quiero bajar de peso desesperadamente pero no sé si lo que estoy haciendo sea lo mejor. Odio sentirme culpable después de que lo hago.

-¿Después de que haces qué?-pregunté con una ligera sospecha que aún no quería dar por confirmada.

-Ya no lo hago tan seguido-dijo mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior-, ósea lo hago pero ya no tanto como antes que cada vez que comía algo corría al baño a vomitarlo de inmediato.

Estaba casi en shock, se me vinieron a la mente palabras tan crudas como anorexia y bulimia. No podía creerme ni asimilar que Alice tenía un problema tan grave, no sabía las dimensiones ni los problemas que esto podía traerle en el futuro pero algo sabía de estos casos.

Pero la verdad lo poco que conocía era lo que sabe todo el mundo, que las chicas distorsionan su imagen en el espejo, que en algunos casos llegan a una delgadez realmente increíble y que en casos extremos a problemas de salud graves o la muerte.

-Eres consciente de que te puedes enfermar por esto ¿verdad?-pregunté con un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-¡Vamos Jasper!-exclamó con una risa irónica y llena de dolor-¿de verdad crees en esas cosas? No me pasará nada. Además ni siquiera he bajado de peso, estoy hecha una vaca de gorda.

Pasé a dejar a Alice a su casa, aunque prácticamente tuve que obligarla a que se subiera al auto ya que ella prefería caminar para bajar de peso. Mientras conducía hacia mi casa pensaba que ahora entendía algunas cosas de su comportamiento, como el hecho de que no comía absolutamente nada y casi siempre se preocupaba y revisaba un cuaderno con las calorías de los alimentos.

Sabía que tenía que ayudarla como sea, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, es decir, no puedo decirle así como así que está enferma, que necesita ayuda y que si no come podría tener problemas de salud en el futuro. No era tan consciente de la gravedad del asunto pero si Alice ya había probado lo que era vomitar el asunto no tardaría en complicarse.

Alice POV

Desde que había decidido que comenzaría a esforzarme más para bajar de peso, muchas cosas habían pasado.

Los primeros días aplicaba los consejos de Victoria y le inventaba a mi mamá que tenía muchos trabajos y tareas en el instituto para que me dejara cenar en mi cuarto o que había cenado en casa de Jasper o camino a casa. Eso fue hasta que ella descubrió que le mentía cuando encontró una bolsa con comida al momento de botar el contenido del papelero a la basura.

Me llevé un buen regaño por eso además de que ahora mi mamá me obligaba a almorzar después de llegar del instituto y a cenar delante de ella hasta que no quedara ni un solo bocado en el plato. Los primeros días no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar y vomitar cuando no se me pasaba el tiempo en una estúpida conversación familiar. Cuando era así solamente me quedaba el autocastigo y por eso ahora tenía la pierna derecha y el estómago casi todo con marcas de mis cicatrices, pero no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Las princesas intentaban darme ánimo y consejos para seguir adelgazando pero con los extremos cuidados de mi familia no podía hacer mucho, sin embargo, seguía con técnicas tan sencillas como comer chicle o masticar hielo para mantener mi boca ocupada y engañar a mi estómago.

Me sentía mal y ahogada en un mar de lágrimas del que no podía salir. A veces trataba de desahogarme con Jasper pero aun así guardaba muchos secretos y sabía que no podía vivir sin ellos. Siempre habría algo que no le contaría a nadie y que mi alma se llevaría a la tumba. Si bien le había contado a mi amigo que vomitaba y quería bajar de peso, sentía que él era en parte como los otros ya que no me entendía totalmente y no era consciente de lo que bajar de peso significaba para mí.

Quería ser feliz por lo menos cinco minutos en mi miserable vida, quería sentir que estaba viva y no muerta como lo pensaba la mayor parte del día. El dolor en mi corazón no me permitía respirar y me estaba sumiendo en un mar de tristeza y desolación del que tal vez nunca podría salir.

Después de que Jasper me llevara a la casa, me di cuenta de que no había nadie en ella y de que estaba completamente sola así que comencé con mi rutina de ejercicios. Mientras hacía mis abdominales puse la canción jar of hearts de Christina Perri y comencé a cantarla casi automáticamente.

Esa canción era realmente hermosa y me gustaba mucho. Estaba sopesando la idea de cantarla para el examen final de música, pero sabía que reprobaría de todos modos aunque mucha gente, entre ellos el profesor, pensara que cantaba hermoso ya que cantar bien no es desmayarse ni ponerse a llorar a la mitad de la canción. Aunque para ser justos lo de desmayarme no me pasaba solo cuando cantaba en público y únicamente lloraba cuando la canción en cuestión me identificaba más de la cuenta.

Cuando terminé mi rutina de ejercicios subí rápidamente a ducharme a mi cuarto. Como no había comido nada no tuve que vomitar ni cortarme pero pese a que había vencido el veneno de la manzana no me sentía feliz. Sabía la forma de buscarme una felicidad falsa y momentánea.

Resulta que mi papá como trabaja en el hospital del pueblo trae a casa algunos poppers y una especie de quita esmalte con un olor bastante fuerte que venía en una especie de algodón. Los Popper te relajaban después de una gran euforia y digamos que solo los utilizaba para las escasas fiestas a las que iba y si es que me ofrecían alguno. Aunque a decir verdad la primera vez que los probé estaba en mi casa y me sentí realmente genial, como nunca antes en mi vida.

Saqué uno de esos extraños quitaesmaltes del baño de mis papás y apenas abrí el pequeño envase el fuerte olor penetró en mis fosas nasales de forma increíble. Me apresuré a inhalar el pequeño algodón lo más rápido posible, quería la sensación de eterna felicidad en mí lo antes posible.

Después de que inhale y solté el pequeño pedazo de algodón pude sentir una alegría increíble, al punto de que no podía parar de reír a carcajadas hasta porque una mosca volara. No miento cuando digo que si me hubieran dicho en ese momento que toda mi familia y seres queridos estaban muertos no me hubiera importado y hubiera seguido riendo como una loca.

El efecto del quitaesmalte duraba casi una hora o una hora y media. Cuando terminé de reír volví a sentir la desolación y aunque en el fondo contara con Jasper para desahogarme con algunas cosas pude sentir que en el fondo estaba sola y cansada de vivir.

**Bueno holaa c: tanto tiempo xd. Bueno primero que nada tengo que decir que yo no sé muy bien que son los poppers, de hecho no sabía que eran hasta que mi amiga cuya historia ha inspirado este fic me comentó que los usaba pero creo que son como medicamentos o drogas, no sé muy he dicho veinte veces hice este fic con la esperanza de qe mi amiga pueda salir algún día del agujero en el que se metió por culpa de la sociedad que no la supo valorar. Se que ella nunca leera esto pero me gustaría decir que ella es una chica maravillosa, dulce, tierna y una muy buena amiga. Espero que algún día encuentre la felicidad que se merece y deje esto que le hace cada vez más daño.**

**Gracias por leer, sé que el capítulo quedó algo extraño pero tal vez el próximo mejore. Espero que estén bien y gracias *-***

**Reviews n.n**

**-Shiru92: Hola c: espero que estes bien c:. La situación de Alice es bastante triste y complicada, es increible como un espejo se puede convertir en tu peor enemigo. Espero que Jasper pued ayudarla pero claro está que es bastante dificil**


	6. playa

Jasper POV

El lunes no dejaba de mirar a Alice que se veía tan bella y frágil. Me parecía tan injusto que esto le estuviera pasando a ella que era buena y de una nobleza de espíritu que me parecía increíble. En el instituto nadie se había dado la oportunidad de conocer lo maravillosamente perfecta y linda que ella era, me había encariñado con ella de forma irrevocable y me parecía horrible ser testigo de su sufrimiento sin intentar ayudarla.

En el primer recreo había pasado a buscarla a su clase de música ya que tenía que entregarle algo que había llegado a mi casa, eran los lugares del concurso de fotografía, estaba seguro que de un momento a otro ella no pensaría que era hermosa pero tal vez le gustaría saber su foto había sacado el primer lugar a nivel estatal y tercero a nivel nacional.

-Hola Alice-la saludé mientras ella salía de la sala de clases-, ¿cómo estás?

-Siempre estoy triste-murmuró mirando hacia el suelo a medida que caminábamos a los casilleros-, y tú debes saber por qué.

-Hoy hay un muy buen clima-opté por cambiar de tema ya que sabía que estaba algo triste-, ¿quieres ir con migo a la playa después del instituto?

-Lo que sea para no llegar a mi casa y para que no me obliguen a comer-suspiró Ali con algo de pena en la voz, sabía que algo le pasaba pero que no quería comentarlo con nadie. Además en su rostro había algo de la pena que su alma sentía y sus ojos estaban algo brillantes lo que me dio la sospecha de que pudo haber llorado un poco.

Caminamos en silencio hasta una de las bancas del patio. De vez en cuando comentábamos algunas cosas del instituto o de la música y el cine. Alice casi nunca hablaba demasiado, solamente reía de vez en cuando y me sonreía con ternura y cariño. Sabía que me quería no porque nos pasáramos el día abrazados o de la mano, a ella no le gusta que la abracen demasiado si no que porque sus ojos me lo decían. Sabía que detrás de todo ese sufrimiento que reflejaban había sueños y esperanzas que tal vez nunca conocería.

-Ali ¿qué te pasa?-le pregunté tomando una de sus manos al ver que ya ni siquiera sonreía a nada-, ¿tienes algún problema con alguien?

-No-dijo casi sin mirarme-, es solo que me duele un poco mi brazo.

-¿Qué te pasó?-le pregunté preocupado mientras la observaba con cuidado-,¿te lastimaste con algo o te golpeaste con alguna cosa?

-No me pasó nada que no me mereciera-dijo con su rostro lleno de pena y dolor-. Comí en el desayuno y no eliminé el veneno debía castigarme para aprender que con autocontrol llegaré a ser una princesa.

Había investigado durante el fin de semana sobre la anorexia y la bulimia y sabía que las chicas que padecían de estos horribles trastornos utilizaban metáforas que sacaban de las páginas web de Ana y Mia. Aun no entendía muy bien eso de las princesas y las manzanas envenenadas pero sabía que eran artimañas que esos blogs utilizaban para manipular las mentes de las chicas que como Alice sufrían por un falso espejismo que su mente creaba frente a un espejo.

-¿Qué te hiciste?-le pregunté ya un poco harto de su constante evasiva-y no me vengas con eso de que nada que no te merecieras porque te estás haciendo daño con eso de no comer porque quieres ser más delgada de lo que ya eres.

-¿Nunca has hecho tu primer corte?-me preguntó mientras se levantaba lentamente la manga de su abrigo negro y dejaba a la luz una venda blanca que escondía unas marcas rojas hechas con algún elemento con filo. Negué con la cabeza a su pregunta y la miré pensativo-. Espero que nunca lo hagas, después de que lo haces la primera vez ya no puedes parar y la ansiedad se apodera de tu cuerpo y alma.

-¿no has intentado hacer algo para superar la ansiedad?-le pregunté intentando encontrar alguna solución al problema.

-Sí-respondió con tristeza en la voz-: vomitar después de comer o no comer ya que soy una maldita cerda.

Odiaba que hablara así de sí misma. Alice era una chica realmente hermosa, que tenía una autoestima que prácticamente rozaba el suelo. Era tan injusto que las personas dañaran a una chica tan dulce y tierna, yo creo que si los demás chicos del instituto supieran el daño que le hicieron durante años a Ali se arrepentirían de un modo increíble.

Al finalizar las clases ella seguía triste pero por lo menos parecía un poco más animada con la idea de ir a la playa de la reservación. Cuando Alice se subió a mi auto me fijé que estaba masticando un chicle de seguro para engañar a su estómago ya que tal vez tendría hambre.

-Ali ¿no has pensado que para adelgazar existen otros métodos?-le pregunté de la nada al ver que leía su cuaderno más privado-, quiero decir podrías intentar una dieta.

-Es demasiado lento-murmuró-, además no da demasiados resultados y así nunca seré una princesa.

-Tal vez con un poco más de esfuerzo consigas tener el cuerpo que quieres sin arriesgar tu salud.

-¿Con un poco de esfuerzo?-me regañó frunciendo el ceño-, si crees que no paso hambre te equivocas porque me sacrifico bastante en ese sentido. Además no sabes lo difícil que es pasar con hambre casi todo el día.

Alice tenía razón, esa maldita dieta hacia que se sacrificara de forma increíble e inhumana. Opté por encender la radio y guardar silencio. Ella comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba en esos minutos en voz muy baja y tranquila.

Su voz era realmente hermosa y maravillosa, era como si estuviera escuchando a un ángel, en verdad ella era como un ángel pero al que se le cayeron las alas. La escuché con atención ya que nunca la había oído cantar.

-Cantas muy bien-le dije mientras ella miraba por la ventana-. Deberías estudiar música o algo así.

-No puedo cantar-murmuró con tristeza en la voz- ni bailar, ni siquiera puedo hablar en público en las disertaciones porque se me baja la presión y me desmayo. Eres la única persona que me ha escuchado cantar, en mi casa hace años que no canto y en el instituto no quiero hacerlo ya que todos se reirían de mí y me molestarían luego.

El resto del camino lo llevamos en silencio ya que cada vez que decía o preguntaba algo sentía que le haría más daño a Alice y eso era lo que menos quería en estos momentos. Ella miraba por la ventana hacia los paisajes y suspiraba de tanto en tanto a la vez que limpiaba disimuladamente su llanto silencioso y desapercibido.

Cuando llegamos, le abrí la puerta para que se bajara del auto y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa. No hablábamos de cosas muy trascendentales hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que decirle lo del concurso.

-Ali-la llamé tomándola de su fría mano y mirándola a sus bellos ojos-¿recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te tome una fotografía?

-Sí, sí me acuerdo-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-. Y también me acuerdo que no me la has devuelto y ni siquiera la borraste así que no sé qué le hiciste a la foto.

-No la borré porque la envié al concurso de fotografía-ella me miró con los ojos abiertos a la vez que intentaba dominarse un poco para no llorar-. Me dijiste que no salías bonita en las fotos pero hay muchas personas que no piensan eso.

Le pasé el sobre con los resultados del concurso a lo que ella me miró con la desconfianza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos. A medida que Alice leía podía ver como fruncía el ceño y observaba el papel como si fuese una mentira.

-¿Tan feas eran las otras fotos como para que consideraran la mía bonita?-preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas-. No me digas que soy linda porque han sido muchos años en los que mucha gente me ha dicho y demostrado lo contrario además si fuera así no me sacrificaría tanto para bajar de peso.

-Tu eres hermosa Ali-le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías y mirándola a los ojos fijamente-, eres la chica más bella y tierna que he conocido en la vida. Cada vez que te veo y veo que sufres se me parte el alma y me gustaría dar todo lo que tengo solamente para verte feliz aunque sea un minuto.

Alice me miró por un segundo antes de abrazarme con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar. Sabía que casi todos sus días eran penas y sufrimientos ya que nadie trataba de entenderla, ni siquiera yo lo hacía totalmente pero trataba de ayudarla aunque ella no me dejara.

**Vuelvo a actualizar aquí porque necesito liberar en algo a la tristeza u.u No sé que hacer para ayudar a mi amiga y eso me preocupa :ccc, hace poco intentó hacer algo que nos hubiera hecho sufrir a todos y gracias a un verdadero milagro no paso nada. Es tan injusto que le pasen estas cosas a ella u.u. Gracias por leer, creo que este capitulo quedó mejor que el otro xd y tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Shiru92: hola c: , lamentablemente la sociedad terminara destruyéndolo todo. Es horrible ver a un ser querido que se destruye y se mata dia con dia porque no puede salir de un agujero sin salida. Ojala algún dia la gente cambie y se de cuenta del daño que hace**


	7. ansiedad

Alice POV

Apenas desperté supe que iba a tener un mal día, tenía ansiedad ya que me tiritaban las manos y tenía ganas de comer pero solamente por el placer de vomitarlo otra vez. Llevaba casi tres semanas en campaña para no vomitar y si lo hacía todo mi esfuerzo se iría al tacho de la basura. No piensen que por eso yo ya había renunciado a ser princesa, aun quería ser delgada pero no quería seguir haciendo algo por lo que me sentía culpable después, sin embargo, los cortes en mis brazos y mi estómago aumentaron ya que cada vez que me veía al espejo veía que estaba obesa y que debía bajar de peso de inmediato.

Ese día lunes bajé a desayunar como todos los días junto a mi familia y mi madre me había servido un plato de beicon con huevo frito. Olía tan bien y yo tenía tanta hambre que no pude evitar probar el primer bocado, sin embargo, después de que mi lengua percibió ese buen sabor mi estómago gruñó por más y no pude parar de comer hasta que se acabó la comida de mi plato y el hambre se hubo saciado.

Cuando terminé de comer el último trozo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me sentía como una cerda que no tiene autocontrol y no solo yo me había percatado, mi familia también me miraba con una mezcla extraña de alegría y orgullo.

-Muy bien Alice-murmuró mi madre mientras recogía mi plato y me besaba en la mejilla-. Me alegra que por fin hayas recuperado el apetito y vuelves a comer.

Me quedé con los ojos en blanco a la vez que intentaba no echarme a llorar delante de mis padres y hermanos pero fue inútil. Miré a Edward con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para después correr a mi baño con la patética excusa de que necesitaba lavarme los dientes.

No quería vomitar así que opté por arremangarme mi ropa y cortarme con las tijeras que tenía en ese baño. Mientras lo hacía pensé en el dolor emocional que me causaba ser rechazada desde que era solo una niña, en las palabras que se clavaron como cuchillos en mi corazón y en que nunca nadie me amaría como para ser su novia. Este último pensamiento era porque sin quererlo me empezaba a gustar Jasper pero sabía que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, es decir, él era un chico muy guapo y yo era una maldita fea que estaba más que gorda. Seguí cortándome hasta que ya no pude ver porque las lágrimas del dolor me nublaban la vista. Como siempre el dolor físico no se comparaba con el emocional y desee ser un poco más fuerte.

El día en el instituto había sido normal como siempre, es decir, me habían molestado y humillado diciendo que era un estúpido fenómeno y me desearon la muerte como casi cinco veces durante la primera hora de clases. De haber podido les hubiera cumplido el deseo, de verdad que estaba harta de mi vida y pensé que no le haría falta a nadie porque nadie me quería.

Jasper me había invitado a la playa y acepté casi de inmediato, confiaba tanto en él que sentía que podría contarle toda mi vida y todo mi sufrimiento y mi dolor pero me dije que lo mejor era ir de a poco. Él es la única persona que ha sido buena con migo y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, era mi único amigo y sabía que si nos peleábamos y lo perdía no podría volver a reponerme sin deprimirme en el camino.

Cuando Jasper me entregó el resultado del concurso de fotografía me pareció que era un imposible y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Era algo tan imposible que una fotografía mía le gustara a alguien, que no pude evitar emocionarme como lo había hecho.

-Tu eres hermosa Ali-me dijo él tomándome las manos y mirándome tan fijamente a los ojos que creía que iba a enrojecer de un momento a otro-, eres la chica más bella y tierna que he conocido en la vida. Cada vez que te veo y veo que sufres se me parte el alma y me gustaría dar todo lo que tengo solamente para verte feliz aunque sea un minuto.

Me abracé a él como si la vida dependiera de eso y comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Era una mezcla extraña de alegría y tristeza. Alegría porque Jasper creía que era bonita y me quería no sé si en la misma escala que yo a él, pero algo es algo. Y tristeza porque sabía que yo no era linda y que me había mentido para hacerme sentir mejor.

Pero eso me daba igual, era la mentira más dulce y tierna que me habían dicho y no pude evitar sentirme feliz por eso. Jasper tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y limpió lentamente las lágrimas de mi rostro acariciándome con sus dedos. Con mucho cuidado me besó en la frente y la unió a la suya a la vez que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Te quiero Ali-susurró con su voz cargada de ternura y cariño-y no precisamente como a una amiga.

-Yo también te quiero-sollocé sorprendida por sus palabras y presa de sus hermosos ojos azules-, te quiero como a nadie en el mundo.

Él me sonrió con una sonrisa realmente maravillosa, yo intenté sonreír pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que iba a pasar? ¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigos o éramos algo más? Me sentía realmente confundida y odiaba no saber qué es lo que va a pasar después de esto.

Nos quedamos mirando por mucho tiempo, creo que ambos no sabíamos muy bien qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora. Pero nos besamos, y fue el primer beso de toda mi vida. Nunca ni el mejor de mis sueños pensé que iba a besar a alguien y menos que ese alguien iba a ser Jasper.

Me había drogado un par de veces con los Popper y con la mota para inventarme una falsa alegría, pero lo que sentí en el momento en que ambos nos besábamos era mil veces mejor que toda la droga junta. No podíamos separarnos el uno del otro y en el fondo quería que este momento durara para siempre.

Cuando nos separamos nos volvimos a sonreír mutuamente y me dio un pequeño beso de nuevo antes de abrazarme por la espalda para poder contemplar juntos el movimiento de las olas.

-¿No crees que es maravilloso?-me preguntó mientras mirábamos el mar.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté con sincera curiosidad.

-Esto-murmuró sonriéndome con ternura-, que estemos juntos en esta playa y nos hayamos besado además de que yo te quiero y tú me quieres.

-Es raro que tú me quieras-murmuré acurrucándome en su abrazo para disfrutar juntos cada momento.

-No es raro-dijo frunciendo el ceño-, eres demasiado linda y tierna. Para mí es imposible no quererte.

-No soy ni linda ni tierna-refunfuñé enfadada por su mentira.

Después vino una pelea de si era linda y tierna que dejamos en empate porque si no nuestra relación no duraría prácticamente nada. Me costaba creerme que éramos novios pero así era y también era extraño sentir la felicidad de nuevo en mi alma. Desde que llegué a Forks solamente conocí la tristeza, la soledad y la amargura pero ahora mientras jugaba con Jasper en la playa podía afirmar que era feliz y que era la persona más feliz del mundo en ese pequeño momento de mi vida.

Jugamos por casi toda la tarde y terminamos con la ropa empapada pero eso no importaba. A eso de las seis de la tarde Jasper me fue a dejar a mi casa y se despidió de mí con un largo beso prometiéndome que me amaría para siempre.

Cuando entré a mi casa no pude evitar sentirme contenta y saludé a toda mi familia con un beso en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía en mi casa que todos me quedaron viendo de forma extraña, pero al poco rato también comenzaron a sentirse felices. De hecho jugué un rato con Emmett cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería que esta alegría durara para siempre pero sabía por experiencia propia que todo lo que es bueno tiene que acabar.

**Holaaa c: ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por leer *-* Saben que cualquier opinión es bienvenida y como he dicho muchas veces este fic significa mucho para mí por estar basado en una historia real … Bueno mil gracias y espero leerles pronto **

**Reviews n.n**

**-Shiru92: Quiero decirte que te entiendo perfectamente. Si para mi y mis amigas es difícil tener a una de nosotras con esto debe ser horrible haber intentado tomar esa decisión. Es bastante triste tener que enfrentarse a una realidad tan dura pero estás cosas pasan y aunque haya gente que diga que las chicas que sufren de esto son tontas o que cada uno decide en el fondo no es asi porque por la sociedad se toman estas desiciones.**

**Con lo del capitulo Jasper se está tomando las cosas bien y quiere ayudar a Alice awwww xd pero como tu dices recuperarse de estos transtornos toma mucho tiempo y paciencia… Espero que estes bien y ojala leerte pronto *-***


	8. descubrimiento

Alice POV

Después de que saludé a mi familia mi padre me dijo que me cambiara de ropa porque había invitado a un amigo y a su hija a cenar. No me gustó mucho eso ya que casi todas las chicas del instituto me odiaban y me trataban como si tuviera la lepra o alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Entré a mi cuarto y me puse un vestido negro sin mangas con unos guantes negros y pantis del mismo color para poder cubrir mis cicatrices. Me maquillé un poco para cubrir en algo lo pálida que estaba y me miré por última vez al espejo. Por supuesto no me gustó para nada lo que vi: una chica de casi 17 años, gorda por no decir obesa, con unas ojeras malvas que opacaban casi todo y un maquillaje que inspiraba el deseo de querer ser bella.

Suspiré un poco por todas las emociones del día e intenté recordar los sueños que tenía cuando era tan solo una niña. Recuerdo que quería ser modelo, bailarina o cantante pero a lo largo del tiempo fui descartando cada uno de ellos ya sea por la anemia o por el pánico escénico. También quería y quiero ser madre, siempre me gustaron los bebés pero aunque ahora tenga a Jasper es demasiado pronto para ponerme a soñar con un futuro con él. Incluso estaba el sueño de ser princesa que estaba segura de que cumpliría algún día.

A veces me preguntaba qué había sido de esa niña que fui hace tanto tiempo atrás. ¿A dónde se había ido mi alegría por la vida? ¿Por qué ahora lloraba prácticamente todos los días por todo y por nada? Eran respuestas que aún no tenía en mi mente y que tal vez nunca conseguiría resolver pero estaba segura de que casi todo era por haberme mudado a Forks. En parte quería volver a Alaska y recuperar mi vida, a mis amigos y a mis primos y tíos de Denali pero ahora tenía a Jasper y estaba segura de que sufriría todo de nuevo solamente para estar con él.

Bajé al salón donde estaba casi toda mi familia reunida, intenté ayudar a mi mamá a terminar de preparar la cena pero a los pocos minutos comencé a sentir asco por la comida. No entendía por qué me estaba pasando eso, pensé que era un claro síntoma de que mi anemia se estaba agravando. Me senté un momento en una silla de la cocina para esperar a que mi mareo se fuera ya que comenzaba a sospechar que me iba a desmayar o algo así.

-Hija ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó mi madre mientras se sentaba a mi lado-, te noto pálida ¿estás segura de que comiste algo?

-Sí, sí estoy bien-respondí casi de inmediato-, solamente es que estoy un poco mareada pero no te preocupes, almorcé cuando estaba con Jasper en la playa.

Era mentira ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y me estaba partiendo de hambre pero sabía que si comía algo engordaría y esa no era la idea, yo quería ser flaca como Keira Knightley o tener las delgadas piernas de Boram, una cantante del grupo coreano T-Ara.

Cuando me sentí mejor intenté ayudar a mi madre a terminar las ensaladas y fuimos juntas hacia el salón a esperar al amigo de papá y a su hija. Tuvimos que esperar casi media hora para que a los pocos minutos se escuchara el ruido de un auto que se estaba estacionando. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, si bien "soportaba" que me trataran mal en el instituto estaba segura de que no soportaría que me humillaran y me menospreciaran en casa, delante de mi familia. Lo más probable era que saliera corriendo a encerrarme a llorar y castigar mi cuerpo en mi cuarto.

Sin embargo, cuando nuestras visitas llegaron me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera es que el amigo de papá es Charlie Swan, jefe de la policía de Forks, y la segunda que la chica que se suponía que era su hija no la había visto nunca. Ella era un poco más alta que yo, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color chocolate.

-Tú debes ser la pequeña Alice-dijo Charlie mientras me padre no deja de decir lo adorable y buena hija que eres.

-Gracias, creo-murmuré bajando un poco la mirada.

Con Bella, la hija de Charlie, el saludo fue más bien frio y algo tímido. Tal vez las dos nos sentíamos algo intimidadas con la situación y queríamos salir de esto lo más pronto posible. Durante la cena pude darme cuenta de que ella era una chica bastante tímida y simpática, o por lo menos lo era hasta ahora.

-Alice-me llamó mi madre mientras tomaba mucha agua-¿por qué no llevas a Bella a tu cuarto? He notado que las dos están algo calladas y tal vez se sientas más cómodas si están solas.

Me alcé ligeramente de hombros y guie a Bella a mi cuarto, en verdad no me importaba mostrarle mi habitación pero lo primero que hice antes de que ella entrara fue cerrar el blog de las princesas y de la manzana envenenada. Supuse que tal vez eso daría una muy mala primera impresión

-Pasa-le dije con una sonrisa cuando la vi en el umbral de la puerta-, ponte cómoda.

No sabía muy bien de que podíamos hablar, la verdad esperaba que ella pusiera un tema de conversación que yo podría seguir o descartar.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?-me preguntó mientras veía los cientos de peluches que tenía en mi cama.

-Me gusta Christina Perri, Imagine Dragons, Coldplay, Shontelle –dije intentando recordar las canciones que escuchaba comúnmente en el instituto o en mi casa- ¿y a ti?

-Casi lo mismo que a ti-dijo sonriéndome con complicidad-, pero también me gustan algunos grupos de K-Pop. No pienses que bailo porque apenas se caminar sin provocar tantos accidentes en la calle.

-Yo me sé algunas coreografías de K-Pop-reconocí sonriendo porque teníamos algo en común-. Si quieres te puedo enseñar alguna.

Estuvimos bailando por casi una hora en la que Bella demostró que era muy cierto que no sabía bailar. Ella era muy simpática y me caía muy bien pero estaba casi segura de que cuando supiera todo lo que se dice de mí en el instituto y viera que todos me tratan igual de mal ella tal vez haga lo mismo para ver si es que puede encajar. Sabía que Jasper había perdido a unos cuantos amigos porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con migo y en el fondo lamentaba que por mi culpa ya no fuera tan bienvenido en algunos lugares.

-¿Te veré mañana en el instituto?-me preguntó Bella cuando nos estábamos despidiendo-Es mi primer día y me gustaría contar con alguien conocido.

-No te preocupes-respondí ya un poco más tranquila-, siempre voy al instituto así que no te sentirás tan sola.

Charlie y Bella se fueron a eso de las 10 de la noche por lo que yo subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama. Comencé a leer los tips de las princesas Ana y Mia mientras me recostaba en mi cama, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos mi papá comenzó a llamarme desde su despacho porque quería hablar de algo con migo.

-Hija tenemos que hablar-comenzó mientras me sentaba al otro lado del escritorio-. Sé que crees que yo no me doy cuenta pero te equivocas, tengo muy claro que tienes un trastorno alimenticio.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunté horrorizada-¡yo no tengo ningún trastorno! Estoy muy bien, me siento muy bien y no tengo nada porque si no te das cuenta siempre como.

-Y siempre lo vomitas después-exclamó enojado-. No intentes engañarme, desde que te diagnostiqué la anemia en el hospital supe que algo malo pasaba además tus constantes desmayos y tu estúpida obsesión con los kilos y los valores nutricionales de la comida me hacen deducir que tienes anorexia y principio de bulimia.

-¡Yo no tengo eso!-sollocé con fuerza- además esas enfermedades no existen las inventan porque tienen envidia de las princesas que son delgadas y perfectas.

-Si existen-dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie- y puedes morir si es que no te recuperas a tiempo. ¿Crees que me gustaría perder a mi hija por esa estúpida enfermedad? Sé que todo esto es por mi culpa y porque nos mudamos a Forks pero te prometo que si no veo algún progreso en ti nos devolveremos a Alaska como sea.

A esas alturas ya estaba llorando como siempre e hice el ademán de levantarme pero mi padre me agarró del brazo con fuerza y en consecuencia se me arremangó la polera que usaba de pijama dejando a relucir mis múltiples cicatrices.

-Levántate la polera-dijo con severidad mientras yo negaba con la cabeza-¡no me hagas perder mi tiempo y hazme caso!

Me levanté lentamente la polera dejando a la luz las cicatrices que tenía en mi estómago. Mi padre me miró con una mezcla de profunda tristeza y rabia. No soportaba que me mirara de esa forma, como si no pudiera creer que estaba tan deprimida y triste como para cortarme el cuerpo por comer.

-Te daré la oportunidad para que dejes todo esto por ti misma-murmuró con la voz quebrada a la vez que intentaba ocultar su tristeza-. Si no eres capaz de hacerlo tu sola, cosa que es lo más probable, te llevaré aunque sea a la fuerza a un psicólogo. No puedes seguir así Alice.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy n.n gracias por leer *-* y si quieren dejar reviews ya saben que son muy bienvenidos.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Shiru92: hola c: si bueno hay que ver como progresa todo esto de la relación de Alice y Jasper teniendo en cuenta que la anorexia y la bulimia son trastornos muy complicados y difíciles de curar además de que Alice no solo padece de eso si no que tiene algo de depresión y ansiedad que libera haciéndose daño a ella misma. Solo hay que esperar a ver que ocurre en los demás capítulos, gracias por leer espero leerte pronto xd**


	9. ultimo día

Alice POV

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que comencé mi relación con Jasper y conocí y me hice amiga de Bella. Ellos eran muy buenos con migo, eran como mis ángeles. Siempre estaban pendientes de mi felicidad y bienestar.

Jasper era el mejor hombre del mundo, siempre me hacia reír y me decía lo mucho que me quería pero había un pequeño problema. Estaba cansada, no quería seguir siendo gorda y no poder bajar ni un solo kilo, estaba harta de que mi madre me obligara a comer siempre que me veía y que lo único que hablara con migo fuera para regañarme. Mi padre tampoco era mejor, todas las noches me revisaba los brazos y el estómago para verificar que no me cortara.

-Alice-susurró ese día Edward mientras íbamos camino al instituto-, quiero pedirte perdón a nombre mío y de Emmett. Los dos creemos que te hemos fallado como hermanos, debíamos cuidarte y nunca lo hicimos.

-No digas eso-sollocé limpiándome una pequeña lágrima-, ustedes son los mejores hermanos del mundo. Yo soy la tonta que no sabe otra cosa que dar problemas y preocupar a la gente.

Me sentía fatal con migo misma y con mi vida. Nadie era culpable de lo que me pasaba, solo yo. Odiaba que mis hermanos se echaran la culpa solamente para aliviarme en algo la carga que llevaba en mi mochila imaginaria.

Durante ese día me dediqué a decirle un montón de veces a Jasper que lo amaba y que lo amaría para siempre. Me estaba despidiendo y quería que él supiera que fue toda mi alegría en mi mundo lleno de tristeza y desolación. Él pintó de colores un cielo que solamente conocía el color gris. No podía seguir absorbiendo su vida como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, Jazz se merece ser feliz y sé que con migo nunca lo será. Soy la peor de las cargas tanto para él como para Bella y mi familia.

Ese día era el último día de mi vida, estaba más que decidida a acaba con mi vida. No podía seguir viviendo en el dolor y el sufrimiento, ya no aguantaba las mentiras que les decía a mis padres para poder vomitar después de comer. No aguantaba el asco que sentía por la comida y ese asqueroso placer de atiborrarme de comida y luego vomitarla como si nada. Ya no quería seguir con esto además era la única solución que veía para dejar de sufrir.

Durante la cena todo transcurrió normal es decir, comí bien, hablé un poco con mi padre, reí por las bromas de Emmett y mi madre parecía feliz. Mis padres estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera tan animada y "contenta". Era mi último día con ellos, no podía hacerlos infelices porque sentía que engordaría con la comida. Quería que supieran cuanto los quería y que fueron los mejores padres del mundo.

-Estoy cansada-dije sonriendo-, creo que me voy a dormir. Los quiero mucho.

Abracé a mis padres y subí corriendo a mi cuarto. Observé por última vez mis cosas y tomé el osito de peluche que Jasper me había regalado a la semana de haber comenzado nuestra relación. Sin lugar a dudas me costaba mucho despedirme de él pero era lo mejor para todos.

Me decidí a hacer dos cartas de despedida: una para mis padres y otra para Jasper.

_Para mamá y papá:_

_Los quiero mucho… Lo siento._

No sabía que más decirles ni como despedirme. Eran mis padres y los amaba pero no podía despedirme de ellos con palabras sumamente dolorosas. Sabía que cuando descubrieran mi cuerpo al otro día sufrirían mucho y las palabras solamente ayudarían a incrementar ese dolor.

_Para Jasper_

_Es realmente difícil escribirte una carta de despedida pero necesito que te pongas en mi lugar como lo haces siempre y me entiendas. Yo ya no podía seguir viviendo, el sufrimiento y la tristeza estaban absorbiendo todas esas gotitas de felicidad que Bella y tú le dieron a mi vida._

_Quiero que sepas que eres mi primer y único amor y que nunca te voy a olvidar. Espero que tú tampoco me olvides, te voy a querer para siempre y me siento realmente afortunada de haberte conocido y de haber sido tu novia. _

_Espero que seas feliz y que me perdones por irme así pero de verdad que ahora hasta respirar me duele y no quiero seguir sufriendo hasta volverme loca._

_Te ama ahora y siempre: Alice Cullen._

Esa carta no expresaba todo lo que le quería decir a Jasper pero por lo menos se acercaba en algo. A Bella decidí escribirle un mensaje por Facebook para agradecerle por su amistad, comprensión y cariño, ella me comprendió desde el primer día y no me juzgó cuando le dije lo que hacía para bajar de peso. Sin duda Isabella era una chica muy confiable que llegó a mi vida para ser mi mejor amiga.

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared a la vez que abrasaba al osito de peluche y lloraba un poco. Sin pensarlo dos veces saqué el pequeño espejo de mano que guardaba en mi bolso y lo rompí tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Comenzaba a dudar de si ésta era la mejor idea, una parte de mí aun quería aferrarse a la vida y me mostraba motivos por los que luchar y sueños aun sin cumplir. Tomé el valor necesario y me convencí a mí misma de que no tenía a nada ni a nadie, que estaba completamente sola. Con un pedazo de vidrio comencé a cortar en forma vertical a la vena de mi brazo izquierdo, pese a que dolía y a que sabía que con un solo corte bastaba seguí cortándome una y otra vez hasta que mis ojos se nublaron en parte por las lágrimas en parte por el dolor y se cerraron lentamente. Fue entonces que tuve la certeza de que por fin iba a morir.

Esme POV

Alice es una niña que ha sufrido mucho desde que nos mudamos de Alaska, sabía desde que tenía diez añitos que los chicos del pueblo no la aceptaban y la trataban mal. Durante esos años intenté hablar con ella para que tratara de ser fuerte pero su corazón era demasiado frágil y cayó en un círculo vicioso como lo eran la anorexia y la bulimia.

Sabía que mi hija tenía esos trastornos alimenticios tan horribles y me sentía tan culpable. Apenas vi todo lo que sufría debí de haberme ido con ella de vuelta a Alaska pero pensé que tal vez con el paso del tiempo todo cambiaría. Tenía tanto miedo de que ella muriera, la había oído decir un montón de veces que su peso ideal eran los 20 kilos y que se sentía gorda. Tenía la certeza de que Alice no confiaba en mí y eso me dolía ¿por qué le fallé tanto como madre? ¿Por qué no intenté ponerme en su lugar?

Ese horrible día Alice se portó tan bien en la cena. Se comió toda la comida, parecía tan feliz que todos nos sorprendimos. Era como el día en que se puso de novia con Jasper, era como si se hubiera olvidado de todas las cosas que la hacían sufrir y comenzara a amar su vida de nuevo.

No pude evitar sentirme feliz al ver que mi niña por fin se estaba recuperando, pensé que lo mejor sería hablar con ella. Quería recuperar la confianza que habíamos perdido, quería pasar tiempo con ella y ayudarla en sus problemas como cuando era mi pequeña princesita. Sin pensarlo dos veces entré a su cuarto sin tocar y ahí la vi.

Ella estaba tirada e inconsciente en el piso con un enorme charco de sangre que la rodeaba. Alice se abrazaba con fuerza a un osito de peluche y había dos cartas sobre su cama. Sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro.

-¡No! ¡Alice!-grité mientras sacaba fuerza interior para tomarla en brazos y bajar corriendo las escaleras-¡Ayuda, mi bebé se muere!

Carlisle salió de su despacho por mis gritos y cuando vio a nuestra pequeña hija corrió a buscar el auto para llevarla al hospital lo antes posible. No podía creer que mi dulce niña se estuviera muriendo en mis brazos y yo no pudiera hacer nada.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó mi esposo mientras conducía como un loco hacia el hospital.

-¿Es que no es obvio?-le grité llorando desconsoladamente-¡Intento suicidarse! ¡Es nuestra culpa! Nunca debimos haberla traído a Forks, le quitamos su vida al irnos de Alaska.

Apenas llegamos al hospital llevaron a mi hija en una camilla para salvarle la vida. No me podía creer que el infierno se estuviera volviendo aún más oscuro. Intenté sentarme y tranquilizarme pero no podía dejar de llorar. Después de todo esto era mi culpa, debí haber entendido a mi Alice cuando me dijo que se sentía fea, cuando confiaba en mí y me decía sus problemas. Me sentía como la peor madre del mundo y nada podría cambiar eso.

-Edward-sollocé cuando me contestó su celular-. Por favor ven pronto al hospital, es una urgencia.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupado mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Es Alice-respondí con un hilo de voz-ella… ella está grave, intentó suicidarse y aun no me dicen nada. Tu padre está trabajando con otros médicos para salvarla pero estoy muy preocupada no sé qué hacer…

-Tranquila mamá-respondió con su voz llena de preocupación-. Voy para allá y le avisaré a Emmett también.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, me negaba ante la idea de perder a mi hija. Sabía que si ella se moría una parte de mí se moría con ella. Alice tenía que vivir, estaba dispuesta a volver a Alaska con tal de que se recuperara.

**Bueno quedó algo extraño este capitulo xd. No me gustó mucho pero espero que a alguien sí. Gracias por leer ¨*-* en verdad c: Si quieren dejar un review pueden hacerlo xddd Gracias por todo n.n**

**Reviews n.n**

**-shiru92: Hola c: , Bueno este capitulo si bien quedó mal me costó mucho decidirme a escribirlo ya que mi amiga en verdad pensó en terminar con su vida. Pero yendo a la historia Alice aun se siente algo insegura con su vida y aunque tenga a Jasper y a Bella no puede ver más allá que su belleza física. Espero que te encuentres bien y feliz Navidad xd *-* Suerte, besos c:**


	10. Ana y Mia

Bella POV

Es bastante difícil ser amiga de Alice y tratar de entenderla. Para mí era obvio que estaba más que hundida en la anorexia y la bulimia, cada vez que la veía parecía estar aún más delgada pero ella se veía igual o más gorda.

Cuando me dijo por primera vez todo eso de que vomitaba después de comer y que se veía gorda, pensé que era una especie de broma de mal gusto o algo así, sin embargo, ese mismo día me di cuenta de que todo era cierto y fue como recibir un balde de agua fría.

Antes de conocer a Alice pensaba que las chicas que estaban con estos trastornos alimenticios solamente querían llamar la atención de sus padres por un acto de rebeldía, pero cuando la conocí y me enteré de lo difícil que era su vida me di cuenta de que esas chicas sufren demasiado y que la sociedad es tan injusta. Las tachan de locas por querer ser delgadas cuando ellos mismos provocaron esto al mostrar rechazo por la gordura.

Casi siempre discutíamos por culpa de las princesas Ana y Mia y por su terquedad en defender lo que para ella era un estilo de vida. Alice era mi amiga, obviamente me dolía muchísimo que pensara que ser muy delgada la haría perfecta y una princesa. Sabía que sin ayuda no iba a salir nunca de esto que se la estaba consumiendo de a poco, me daba tanto miedo que las consecuencias de la anorexia que padecía se agravaran, para mí la anemia era una consecuencia directa de estos trastornos.

El trastorno de Alice fue progresando con los años, en un principio cuando tenía 14 años comenzó con la bulimia pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que aunque bajara más de dos kilos por semana no era por decirlo así productivo ya que aunque no lo crean en ese entonces no le agradaba la idea de vomitar. De a poco esto comenzó a pasar hacia Ana, la princesa que no come absolutamente nada, miente y que te mata lentamente con sus consejos y reglas.

A los quince años Alice comenzó con la "dieta" de los once días que consistía en que del día uno al once ella no comía absolutamente nada y el día doce comía algo sano, ya sea una manzana, la mitad de un yogurt o cosas así. Si comía más de lo debido vomitaba hasta que no quedara rastro del alimento. A esa edad comenzaron los desmayos y un extraño dolor que de vez en cuando tenía en los huesos.

Por ultimo a los dieciséis después de que su madre notara que casi no comía comenzaron las mentiras, los cortes y la combinación entre ambos trastornos llevándosela a lo que veo yo que es un infierno en la tierra. Alice confiaba mucho en mí, cuando se sentía muy abrumada o creía que debía confiar sus secretos me mandaba las páginas de las princesas Ana y Mia, la primera vez que vi eso no podía creer que mi amiga confiara en esas cosas pero pronto entendí que ella estaba tan triste y perdida en ese mundo irreal que confiaba y se ataba a cualquier cosa.

El día en que perdió el control de su vida e intentó suicidarse yo estaba en casa terminando de cenar y de lavar la loza. Me puse el pijama bastante tarde y decidí leer un poco antes de encender el ordenador y ver que había en Facebook, yo casi nunca me conectaba y me sorprendió encontrar un mensaje de Alice en él:

_Bella, quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga y que te quiero mucho. Muchas gracias por entenderme, por no juzgarme y por regañarme cada vez que estoy a punto de cometer una locura. En general gracias por existir y ser tan buena pero creo que yo ya no quiero sufrir más, estoy cansada de llorar y de ser una carga tanto para ti como para Jasper y mi familia. También estoy cansada de dormirme entre las lágrimas y de no tener el suficiente auto control para no comer y ser como la princesa Ana. Simplemente estoy cansada de vivir y quiero que sepas que yo nunca te voy a olvidar y que espero que seas muy pero muy feliz. Gracias por ser mi amiga, te voy a extrañar… perdóname._

Me quedé paralizada frente a la computadora, no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Alice un día iba a encontrar su límite, era obvio que su alma no soportaría más dolor pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan pronto y que decidiera terminar así como así con su vida. Le mandé un monton de mensajes por Facebook con la esperanza de que se conectara pronto pero nada de eso ocurrió. La llamé un millón de veces por el celular pero no me contestaba, decidí llamar a su casa pero al parecer no había nadie y ahí fue cuando me asusté.

Como última esperanza decidí llamar a Jasper aferrándome a la idea de que tal vez ella estaría con él.

-¿Jasper?-llamé muy preocupada cuando contesto-¿por casualidad Alice está contigo?

-No-contestó visiblemente preocupado-¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre con Alice?

-Mierda-mascullé limpiándome las lágrimas que eran producto de la rabia-, es que creo que le pudo haber pasado algo malo.

Le leí el mensaje lo más rápido que pude y me dijo que iba a tratar de llamar a Edward o a Emmett en busca de noticias. Yo por mi parte estaba en la encrucijada de decirle a mi padre o quedarme con la horrible preocupación en la cabeza. En ese momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

-Diga-contesté lo más rápido que pude.

-Bella es Jasper, Alice intentó suicidarse y está grave en el hospital. No sé nada más pero voy de camino. Nos vemos allá.

-Por supuesto-contesté antes de tomar las llaves de mi auto y decirle a Charlie en forma muy pero muy resumida lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Llegué al hospital en tiempo record y me sorprendió ver a toda la familia de Alice en la sala de espera junto a Jasper que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado para otro. Esme, la madre de Ali, tenía la peor apariencia, estaba pálida, con ojeras, su ropa estaba manchada con sangre y se abrazaba a un oso de peluche como si la vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté preocupada cuando llegué-¿cómo está Alice?

-No lo sabemos-contestó Jasper que estaba completamente devastado-, cuando llegué le pregunté a una enfermera pero no nos quieren decir nada.

-Mi hija-sollozó Esme mientras lloraba-, la encontré tirada en el suelo con un espejo de mano completamente roto y… llena de sangre. Quiero verla y no entiendo por qué nadie nos dice nada.

Suspiré con pesar a la vez que me sentaba, no quería llorar pero en el fondo me moría de ganas de hacerlo, ella no se merecía morir. Me haría muchísima falta si es que Alice ya no despertaba, pese a todo el sufrimiento ella era muy simpática y la pasaba demasiado bien con ella. Me negaba a dejar que se siguiera perdiendo en un estúpido mundo de princesitas y manzanas envenenadas, la había aconsejado y regañado un montón de veces pero sentía que eso no era suficiente.

En ese momento una doctora salió desde la puerta de urgencias y se acercó a nosotros con un rostro muy serio.

-Familiares de la señorita Alice Cullen ¿verdad?-dijo a la vez que la señora Esme asentía con ansiedad-. Bien ella está muy grave, ha perdido demasiada sangre y los cortes que se hiso en su brazo son muy profundos además de que uno rozó de forma peligrosa la vena y estamos tratando de controlar eso.

-Pero se salvará ¿verdad?-preguntó Edward con una horrible preocupación en la voz.

-Es difícil determinar eso-murmuró la doctora-. Además hay otra cosa que me preocupa, la paciente tiene algunas cicatrices en sus piernas, estómago y en sus brazos además de que presenta un peso muy bajo para medir 1:55 metros.

-Sí-dije yo ganándome las miradas de todos-, no hay que ser especialista para saber que Alice tiene anorexia y que se está muriendo por eso.

Alice POV

Estaba sumida en una especie de extraño sopor, no sabía que morir se sintiera así pero me sentía un poco más tranquila por saber que al fin iba a descansar de todos los sufrimientos y el dolor. En un momento me vi a mi misma con un vestido blanco muy bonito era como el de una princesa además llevaba puesta una corona. ¡Eso significaba que por fin era una princesa!

Me encontraba caminando por un bello valle lleno de flores y animalitos muy tiernos. De repente comencé a escuchar voces de chicas y comencé a seguirlas. Cuando llegué vi a dos chicas con unos vestidos mucho más hermosos que el mío y unas coronas realmente finas y delicadas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de un color azul profundo y su rosto y cuerpo eran realmente hermosos. La otra chica tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes y era un poco más rellenita que la chica rubia pero igual de hermosa y perfecta.

-Hola Alice-saludó sonriendo la chica rubia y perfecta-, yo soy Ana y ella es Mia. Nosotras te hemos estado ayudando desde que tienes catorce años.

-Sí-secundó la otra chica-, somos tus únicas amigas recuerda que cuando nos llamaste prometimos ayudarte para que seas una princesa de porcelana ¡como nosotras!

-He invertido mucho tiempo en ti-dijo Ana mirándome con seriedad- pero ha sido en vano ¡Mírate! ¡Estás hecha una vaca! No tienes ni la menor idea de lo asquerosa que eres.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?-pregunté entre lágrimas-, pensé que éramos amigas.

-Ana tiene razón-dijo Mia acercándose a mí para abrazarme. Su abrazo era cálido pero a la vez frío y pude contemplar de cerca su perfecto rostro-, si quieres ser perfecta como nosotras tienes que hacer como yo y vomitar cada vez que comas algo. No permitas que el veneno duerma tu belleza de princesa.

-Además-murmuró Ana acercándose para abrazarme y tomarme con fuerza de un brazo-si quieres ser hermosa tienes que seguir al pie de la letra mis reglas. Recuerda que yo soy la que manda y que nunca es suficiente. De verdad estás obesa ¡tienes que aprender a decir que no! Eres una cerda, me das asco.

-No me digas eso-sollocé intentando soltarme de su agarre-, por favor no digas eso.

-¡Pero si es la verdad!-me gritó mientras me empujaba haciendo que me cayera-¡Eres una inútil a la que nadie quiere! ¡¿O es que de verdad piensas que tu novio te quiere?! ¡Eres tan ingenua y tonta que no te das cuenta que cuando él vea a una chica más delgada y linda que tú te va a dejar por ser una asquerosa cerda!

-¡No, no, no!-sollocé mientras lloraba y me cubría el rostro con las manos-¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Déjame ser feliz!

-¡Nunca!-exclamó Ana muy cerca de mí, tan cerca que pensé que estaba dentro de mi cuerpo-. Estaré contigo para siempre porque tú me perteneces ¡Me dejaste entrar y ahora estoy en tu interior!

Me acurruqué en el pasto mientras lloraba y escuchaba las risas de Ana y Mia. Me sentía tan patética, en parte ellas tenían razón pero no entendía por qué venían a mí cuando yo debería estar muriendo pero en el fondo las princesas han dominado mi vida desde hace demasiado tiempo, tal vez venían a recordarme que ni siquiera la muerte podría contra la belleza y la perfección de ambas.

Seguí llorando hasta que absolutamente todo se volvió negro y ya por fin pude creer que estaba muerta.

**Holaaaa c: yo aquí de vuelta bueno el capitulo quedó algo extraño pero voy a explicar un poco lo que quiso comunicar lo que vivio o visualizó Alice: lo que ocurre es que el pensamiento de Ana es que ella tiene que dominar la vida de la chica que cae en su trampa, hay varias canciones y videos en youtube que hablan sobre esto una es Mi-weightless no se si Mi es la banda o cantante pero la canción es buena y habla sobre esto. Bueno de más está decir que el fic no apoya ningún tipo de trastorno alimenticio y que solamente habla de un problema actual y que puede afectarle a cualquiera. Gracias por leer y aquí les adjunto el link de la canción watch?v=SGThfTHTDw0**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Shiru92: Hola c: lamento haberte hecho llorar u.u, me costo mucho escribir ese capitulo pero Alice aun se puede salvar c: Bueno al tema de mi amiga es muy difícil ayudarla porque ella está muy confundida y ya no sé que decirle para que pida ayuda. Yo igual espero que sea feliz pero la situación es algo difícil tanto en el colegio como en su casa :/ Bueno Feliz año nuevo y espero que estes bien. Besos, Isa c:**


	11. despertar

Alice POV

Abrí mis ojos lentamente a la vez que podía escuchar el murmullo de unas voces a mi lado. No entendía muy bien donde estaba pero de a poco fui reconociendo las paredes blancas de un hospital y la desilusión se hiso presente en mi casi de inmediato. ¿Es que nadie entendía que ya estaba cansada de vivir y sufrir por todo? ¿Por qué no me dejaban morir en paz? Comencé a llorar al darme cuenta de que estaba viva y con un montón de intravenosas en mi brazo derecho además de una banda de gaza en el izquierdo.

-Señorita por favor cálmese-me susurró una enfermera mientras cambiaba la bolsa de suero-, su papá va a venir en un rato y dudo mucho que le guste ver a su hija pequeña así de alterada.

No podía calmarme, yo no quería estar aquí además mi brazo me dolía mucho porque de seguro el efecto de la anestesia se estaba pasando, era hora de dejar de soñar y de volver a la realidad. Una realidad tan horrible en donde era gorda, fea y una estúpida niñita que pensó que con suicidarse arreglaba toda su vida, pero de verdad que estaba cansada de ser como era ¿por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan injusta si yo no le había hecho daño a nadie? Suspiré con pesar a la vez que sentía como las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas y comencé a hacer una especie de balanza mental con las personas que me hacían desear permanecer con vida y con la gente que me hacía pensar que lo mejor era morirme, lamentablemente las personas que me odian superan a las que me quieren y eso hiso que la tristeza que siempre me acompañaba volviera a mí de golpe.

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas y lloraba en silencio mi papá entró a la habitación con un montón de globos de colores que amarró a los pies de mi cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?-preguntó sonriendo y besándome en la frente-¿te duele mucho tu brazo?

-Algo-dije sabiendo que era mucho más que algo-. Papi ¿no estás enojado con migo?

-No, por supuesto que no-respondió mirándome con ternura-. Me duele que lo hayas intentado y que no confíes ni en tu madre ni en mí pero no puedo enfadarme cuando lo que hiciste fue principalmente por mi culpa.

-Perdóname, perdóname papi por favor-sollocé con fuerza y sintiéndome como la peor hija del mundo-. Yo no quería pero no sabía qué hacer para que en el instituto me aceptaran pensé que si bajaba un poco de peso me iban a querer pero no sé cuándo perdí el control. No sé si esto está bien o mal, me siento tan sola y confundida que no sé qué hacer.

-Tranquila hija-susurró mi papá abrazándome con todo el cariño del mundo-, tú no estás sola siempre voy a estar para ti, para ayudarte y te prometo que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que te recuperes y vuelvas a ser feliz.

-Es que no sé si es lo correcto-susurré llorando-, las princesas se enfadaran con migo y no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

-No vas a decepcionar a nadie-susurró separándose un poco de mí-. Tu mamá y tus hermanos te quieren ver ¿los hago pasar?

-¡Sí!-exclamé limpiándome un poco las lágrimas-¿Jasper y Bella no han venido?-pregunté con algo de tristeza al pensar que no les importaba.

-¡Claro que han venido!-murmuró mi papá sonriendo-pero aún no pueden entrar porque estás en observación y solo pueden verte tus familiares. No vas a salir de aquí hasta que no te haga un examen a los huesos y veamos lo del control de anemia.

-papá, perdí más de un litro de sangre-murmuré estremeciéndome un poco al recordar las agujas de los controles-. No creo que un control de anemia sea lo más apropiado en estos minutos sobre todo porque por la poca sangre que me queda los exámenes saldrán alterados.

-Ya sé eso-respondió con eficiencia-y no te preocupes porque no te haré ningún examen hasta que te vea un poco más repuesta. Bueno voy a buscar a tu mamá y tus hermanos, me mataran si saben que no les avisé apenas despertaste.

Sonreí antes de que mi padre se fuera, una extraña tentación se apoderó de mí al querer quitar algunas intravenosas ya que suponía que tal vez me estaban alimentando a través de ellos. No porque hubiera estado a punto de morir iba a dejar de pensar que estaba gorda ni a abandonar mis sueños de ser princesa, de hecho aún veía a la muerte como una opción pero también quería ser feliz y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más.

-¡Alice!-exclamó mamá antes de entrar corriendo y abrazarme con fuerza-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, feliz de verte-sonreí con sinceridad, pero al poco rato mi sonrisa se volvieron lágrimas al percatarme de que mi mamá tenía ojeras y estaba muy pálida por mi culpa-. Mamá por favor perdóname por todo, por no comer, por cortarme, por esto y por no ser la hija que a ti te gustaría tener.

-No digas eso-dijo ella limpiando mis lágrimas con sus manos-, si me dieran a escoger a mi hija que no te quepa la duda de que te escogería a ti sin pensarlo dos veces. Eres mi hija y te amo, no cambiaría nada de ti porque ya eres perfecta.

-¡¿Qué hay enana?!-preguntó Emmett entrando con Edward a la habitación-¿Sabes que nos has tenido casi toda la noche en la sala de espera? Es algo horrible, esas sillas son muy duras hay que cambiarlas.

-Deja de molestarla-susurró Edward regañando a Emmett-, debe de estar cansada y adolorida ¿no es así Alice?

-No, no me molesta tenerlos aquí-respondí abrazando a mis hermanos-. Estoy tan feliz de verlos.

-Te tenemos una pequeña noticia-dijo mamá tomándome una mano-. Hemos tomado la decisión de que no vas a volver al instituto de Forks.

-¿Qué?-pregunté totalmente sorprendida-¿por qué?

-Porque hemos decidido que volveremos a Alaska-respondió mamá mirándome a los ojos-, creemos que es lo mejor para ti y ahora tu eres quien más importas en estos momentos.

-¿Pero qué pasará con Bella y con Jasper?-pregunté casi al borde de las lágrimas-. Yo no quiero dejarlo, no puedo dejarlo. Sin él yo no soy nada no nos pueden separar así como así.

-Podrán verse en las vacaciones-dijo papá con calma-o depende de si los padres de Jasper le dejan viajar los fines de semana.

No sabía si alegrarme o echarme a llorar. Por una parte estaba feliz porque iba a recuperar mi vida, a mis amigos y a mis primos pero por la otra parte no quería separarme de Jasper y menos después de ese extraño sueño en el que la princesa Ana me decía que mi novio me abandonaría por una chica más guapa. Estaba segura de que si él me era infiel o me cambiaba no podría soportarlo y me hundiría en la peor de las depresiones.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy es algo corto pero quería subir algo n.n, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado ;)**


	12. la realidad

**Me equivoqué de archivo en denante xdddd chascarro del día pero bueno aquí está el capitulo real lamento ese pequeño error.**

Alice POV

Mis padres y hermanos habían decidido dejarme descansar por un momento, de seguro para que me habituara a la idea de que dentro de poco tendría que viajar a Alaska. Aún seguía algo sorprendida por esa noticia y no sabía si es que debía ponerme feliz o triste porque por fin iba a dejar Forks. Lo había deseado tantas veces y ahora por fin se hacía realidad.

Cuando era una niña y llegué a Forks no podía asumir que todo esto era real, pensaba que me había quedado dormida en el avión, que todo esto era una maldita pesadilla y que pronto volvería a despertar y a ser feliz de nuevo. Sin embargo, desperté viendo que todo mi sufrimiento era real y que no era de lejos lo que soñé ser de niña.

Estaba tan cansada de ser una esclava de Ana y Mia. Quería dejarlo pero es tan difícil dejar de vomitar y contar las calorías. Es tan horrible ver un reflejo en el espejo donde me doy cuenta que todo el esfuerzo que hice no vale la pena porque sigo igual o aún más gorda. Extrañaba tanto el sabor de un chocolate o de una hamburguesa hace más de dos años que no comía nada de dulces o comida rápida. Tal vez era cierto que mi deseo por ser una princesa de cristal o porcelana me estaba destruyendo y matando de a poco…

Mientras veía la televisión de mi cuarto Jasper entró con un peluche gigante casi de su porte y un ramo de rosas rojas tan grande que pensé que se caería si es que seguía caminando con tantas cosas. Lo extrañaba tanto que no pude evitar sonreír cuando por fin llegó a mi lado y me besó la frente con dulzura para entregarme el ramo de flores.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?-preguntó acariciando mi mano y mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Bien pero es tan injusto que no te hayan dejado entrar a verme antes –me quejé fijándome en que él tenía ojeras y los ojos algo hinchados supongo que por haber llorado un ¿estás muy enfadado con migo?

-No-respondió mirándome sin entender-, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?

-Porque soy una tonta-mascullé enojada con migo misma-, porque pensé que con cortarme las venas podría morir, porque no se me ocurrió que tal vez mis padres me encontrarían para salvarme y porque no pensé en todo el daño que le cause a las personas que más quiero. Lo único que hago es hacer las cosas mal creo que no debería haber nacido nunca así no me haría daño ni a mí ni a las personas que quiero.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más-me regañó mirándome insistentemente a los ojos-. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que significas para mí, no quiero que vuelvas a desear estar muerta o no haber nacido.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-le grité llorando de rabia-¡Piénsalo! ¡Si yo no hubiera nacido mis padres y hermanos serían felices, tú tendrías una novia que no te de tantos problemas y Bella tendría más amigos de los que tiene! Soy un maldito estorbo Jasper y tienes que aceptarlo.

-No es así Ali-susurró besando mi frente y mi mejilla-, no eres un estorbo, eres mi princesita y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar que te hagas daño.

-¿y cómo vas a hacer eso?-pregunté sollozando e intentando calmarme-. No sé si lo sepas pero yo me voy a ir a Alaska después de que me den el alta en el hospital.

-Ya sabía-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-y no te preocupes porque no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente: me voy a ir contigo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté muy sorprendida-¿tus padres no se enfadaran con migo por quitarles a su hijo? ¿No te estarás escapando de tu casa?

-Claro que es cierto-me aclaró con una sonrisa-y no te preocupes por mis padres porque ya les avisé y en parte están de acuerdo.

-¿En parte?-lo miré entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Bueno al principio me regañaron y me dijeron que no podría ir pero luego les dije lo mucho que te amaba y que no podía verte partir así como así por lo que me dejaron irme contigo después de casi tres horas de discusión.

Le sonreí con ganas a la vez que le hacía un espacio en la pequeña camilla para que escucháramos música juntos. A medida que la triste canción I'm in here de Sia sonaba por los audífonos Jasper acariciaba las cicatrices de mi brazo derecho, ambos permanecíamos en silencio supongo que escuchando la letra de la canción.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola-susurró Jasper a mi oído cuando la canción terminó-, siempre vas a poder confiar en mí y en que voy a tratar de ayudarte.

Me acomodé entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos por un segundo sin darme cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me costaba dormirme tan profundamente. Cuando desperté Jasper seguía con migo mirándome con infinita ternura y amor.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

-Mejor que nunca-sonreí mirándolo con todo el amor que mi alma era capaz de dar-¿y tú?

-No me puedo quejar-respondió sonriendo-. Oye Ali tengo que irme porque te van a hacer algunos exámenes pero apenas me dejen voy a venir a verte de nuevo. ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí

Me dio el beso más dulce como despedida, sin embargo, no estuve sola por mucho tiempo ya que después de casi media hora entró mi papá con una chica muy hermosa que parecía modelo, tenía el cabello rubio y le caía como cascada por la espalda.

-Hola Alice-me sonrió ella de forma amistosa para acercarse y besar mi mejilla a modo de saludo-, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y soy psicóloga, en verdad yo no trabajo aquí yo trabajo en Alaska pero tu papá me llamó para hacerte un par de preguntas.

Rosalie era una chica muy simpática y que me inspiraba mucha confianza. Me preguntó cosas muy simples de responder como si me costaba quedarme dormida, que tipo de música me gustaba, cual era mi actriz favorita y por qué, entre otras cosas que no recuerdo. Cuando se despidió de mí dijo que esperaba a que me recuperara pronto y me abrazó como si me conociera de toda la vida.

Después mi papá me llevó en silla de ruedas a hacerme algunos exámenes con el nutricionista, eso era tan aburrido que apenas volví a mi camita me quede dormida aunque para ser justos fue porque Jasper estaba a mi lado porque si no me hubiera pasado casi tres horas dando vueltas en la camilla o pensando en tonterías.

Al despertar mi padre estaba a mi lado y dondequiera que mirara había gente, estaba Bella a quien no había visto desde antes de intentar suicidarme, estaban mis hermanos y mi madre y por supuesto que estaba Jasper sonriéndome con cariño.

-Alice tengo que decirte lo que arrojaron los resultados de los exámenes de ayer-dijo mi papá con mucha seriedad-. Para empezar tanto la psicóloga como el nutricionista hablaron con migo y los tres estamos de acuerdo en que necesitas ayuda urgentemente.

-Pero ¿por qué?-pregunté algo nerviosa y ansiosa ya que pude percibir el temblor en mis manos-Si yo estoy bien.

-Tanto la psicóloga como el nutricionista coinciden en su diagnóstico-prosiguió mi papá como si no me hubiese escuchado-, ambos dicen que tú tienes el trastorno que se llama anorexia nerviosa además de que Rosalie te detectó principio de bulimia.

Fue como un balde de agua fría ¿cuándo fue el día que perdí las riendas de mi vida y me convertí en una esclava de la Anorexia y la Bulimia? No pude evitar llorar en silencio a la vez que sentía como me arrepentía de haber entrado a esta horrible pesadilla, de decir una y mil veces que no estaba enferma y que simplemente yo estaba haciendo lo correcto para poder ser delgada.

Aun me sentía abrumada cuando todos me dejaron sola con Bella, ella intentaba subirme el ánimo y me mostraba videos chistosos por YouTube los que por supuesto no presté ni la menos atención.

-Bella-susurré con algo de tristeza-¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro-exclamó ella-¿de qué se trata?

-¿Me puedes conseguir una pulsera de cuentas rojas?-pregunté conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Bella con desconfianza.

-Es solo una pulsera-me defendí-¿puedes ayudarme con eso?

-Bueno, creo que tengo una que te puedo regalar-respondió antes de despedirse para ir a buscar la pulsera.

En el fondo lo de la pulsera roja era porque ya que me habían diagnosticado anorexia se suponía que tengo que usar una pulsera de color rojo para que las otras princesas me reconozcan. En verdad sabía que tenía que dejar todo esto de las princesas Ana y Mia pero tenía que empezar a asumir que estaba enferma y supongo que la pulsera es una buena forma de hacerlo, después de todo por fin había logrado ser una princesa.

**Hola! Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo del fic aunque creo que subiré un pequeño epilogo. Quiero agradecerles por leer este fic y por permitirme compartir esta historia, creo que me ha servido para poder comprender a mi amiga aunque la he comprendido desde siempre. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, espero que estén bien y nos vemos ojala que en el epilogo.**


End file.
